26 June 1993 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-06-26 ; Comments *John complains about the state of music in both England and the USA. The Uk's music is dull, and he rarely plays rap because it's so awful. The case in point is the Jungle Brothers LP, which he says deteriorates by track three (the touching and emotive ballad 'My Jimmy Weighs A Ton') into "below the waist" material.* Tracklisting :JP: Hello again, dwellers without the walls of the city, it's another John Peel's Music on BFBS by Test the Best, and the tradition is that you always start a radio programme with something jolly, we're going to go in the other direction, this week at least. These are the Palace Brothers: *Palace Brothers: King Me (CD-There Is No-One What Will Take Care Of You) Big Cat UK *Hadda Brooks: Variety Bounce (CD-Romance In The Dark) Ace :JP: I was nine years old when that was recorded, I wish I'd been there. *Madder Rose: Waiting For Engines (CD-Bring It Down) Seed :JP: Another slow one, listeners. What is happening to us? That was Madder Rose (Another track starts playing and is quickly faded) So was that, as a matter of fact. :JP: It's a curious thing, but I was just checking the list last night of the bands that are recording sessions for my domestic programmes, and eight out of the next ten are from the United States of America, and this has never happened before. And I do think that British music is really terribly dull. It's going through a really bad period at the moment. It won't go on forever, one hopes, but at the same time, I'm not sure why it is really, but people seem to be reluctant to do anything that they've not done many times before, which brings us to a new single from the Jesus And Mary Chain, which in spite of what I've just said, I rather like. *Jesus And Mary Chain: Snakedriver (10"-The Sound Of Speed EP) Blanco Y Negro :JP: This was Single of the Week in that week's NME *Headshop: People Of The Universe (12") *Garlic Frog Diet: Cope (split 7" with Drive Blind) SP :JP: Well, British music seems to be slipping, French music appears to be on the up. Is this a sinister sign? '' *Chimera: Cyan Daze (CD-Lughnasa) Flute Worldwide Ltd. :''JP: Here's a funny thing, I've lived to be 53 years old without having any idea what Cyan means. I had to ask Dennis what it was, he says it's a colour, I never knew that. *Babes In Toyland: Laredo (CD-Painkillers) Southern :JP: I was very pleased, yesterday, to get hold of a new album by the Jungle Brothers, because I've not had much opportunity to play you much rap and related stuff in recent editions of the programme. Mainly because most of it's been so awful! And it starts off really well, I mean the first couple of tracks are excellent and then it degenerates fast. I mean the third track is about...well it's about things going on below the waist, I'm not going to be more specific than that. (The third track is called "My Jimmy Weighs a Ton") *Jungle Brothers: 40 Below Trooper (CD-J Beez Wit The Remedy) Warner Bros. :JP: 'Frankly, though, facts have to be faced. Language has become so arcane in the...what's the word I'm looking for? (snaps fingers)...jargon! that's the word I'm looking for...that you simply don't know what any of these things are about anyway. I mean, that could be about front bottoms as well, for all I know. *Grifters: Tupelo Moan (CD-One Sock Missing) Shangri-la :JP: Do you get the feeling, as I do, that they could be Little Red Roosters, too lazy to crow for day? *Zircons: Frog In The Fog (Compilation CD-Frolic Diner Part 1) Romulan :JP: One of those records I think that makes you wonder whether your life up to this point has been without meaning. *Moonshake: unknown *Derek Enright M.P.: Eleanor Rigby (Compilation CD-Exotic Beatles Vol. 1) (Exotica) :JP: Anybody who sniggered when he said 'erectus' can leave the room now. :(Enright gives a Latin reading of the song. Apparently it fits the metre of The Aenaid). *The Voodoo Queens: Kenuwee Head (Single) Too Pure :(This song doesn't appear on the file, but Peel describes the session they did for his Radio 1 show as being a classic session, up there with The Slits.) *Bim Sherman & Strange Parcels: More is Insane (10" Single) On-U-Sound :JP: If you go to, I think it's called Duke, North Carolina and listen to the radio station WXDU, you'll find that this is number 6 on their playlist. How do I know these things? It's my job to know these things. *Blaise Pascal: Blank (EP E Filter) Cargo *Babes in Toyland: Istigkeit (LP Painkillers) Southern *Mescalinum United: We Have Arrived (12" Single) Planet Core :JP: This could be called See You In 2017 but then again it could be called something completely different (In fact the track seems to be "We Have Arrived" on which the phrase See You In 2017 was written on the sleeve. It is unclear which version this is) *Adam Met Karl: Thus Waits This Fairytale (CD Compilation: The Noise and The Melodies - The Pearl-Compilation) Pearl-Fanzine *Jimmy Reed: You Don't Have To Go (Unknown) Unknown *Fly Ashtray: Brumaire 18 L.B. (10" EP: Let's Have Some Crate) Hemiola *Jesus And Mary Chain: Little Red Rooster (10"-The Sound Of Speed EP) Blanco Y Negro *Ti-Enne: Factor X (EP) RoR *Poster Children: Clock Street (12" Single) Creation *Snout Int.: Come On Eileen (Compilation LP: Brum Brum) City To City *Polvo: My Kimono (LP: Today's Active Lifestyles) Touch And Go *New Decade: Province (Statue Of Gold 4 Track EP) Out Of Romford File ;Name *2. BFBS RADIO 19 06 93 JOHN PEEL (Actually first part of 26 June 1993 Show) *3. BFBS RADIO 26 06 93 JOHN PEEL (Second part of 26 June 1993 Show) ;Length *00:50:34 *00:54:16 ;Other *Very good sound at 192 kbps. However, the end fades out into static, suggesting a loss of signal. ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 8 of 17 (1967-1993) Footnotes Category:1993 Category:BFBS Category:Peel shows Category:Max-dat Tapes